


Peractio

by will_p



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Gay Farmers In Spain, M/M, Post-Canon, in Latin
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Postquam restituerant aquilam Romam, in Hispaniam ierunt, ut vitam novam unam inciperent.





	Peractio

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know. We had to write drabbles for a challenge and I was provoked. Thank you, team, you are all horrible enablers. ([COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), sixth week, prompt _100 words_. #teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Will probably revise it later, when I have my dictionary at hand.

Postquam restituerant aquilam Romam, in Hispaniam ierunt, ut vitam novam unam inciperent. Villam emerunt, liberalitate senatus patruusque Marci benevolentia, ubi equus alere et requiescere. Villa parva, sed apta erat - satis ad vitam securam agendam.

Marcus beatus erat, sed anxiabatur Escae. "Necesse non erat - inquiebat - seqereris me usque ad fines imperii. Debitum tuum longe repensum."

Esca semper subridebat, labor deponebat et "non debito secutus sum - respondebat - sed affectu, stulte." Deinde nihil plus dicebat, vultum Marci mulcebat et basium, mos alienum Britannis sed prompte acceptum, in eius os lene imprimebat.

Tum Marcus erubescebat, in animo suo contentus.

**Author's Note:**

> Look Mom this is what I got a degree for.


End file.
